Snowflakes falling on this Christmas Eve
by flawedperfectionx
Summary: She walked over, kissing Trent's forehead and then Dan's. "Merry Christmas Danny.. Merry Christmas Trentie." DS ONESHOT.


**Snowflakes Falling on this Christmas Eve**

A/N: Randooom idea.

---

"Come on Serena, push!" The doctor's voice urged the sweaty blond as she clung onto the sheets instead of her boyfriend's hand like she _should_ of been if the doctor's hadn't been so idiotic and phoned him earlier. She gritted her teeth at that memory and shot the doctor a look.

"You try pushing something the size of a cabbage out of something the size of a nickel and see how easy it is." She spat at him, seeing Dan glance in from the window. "Let him in!" She shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut as she pushed, the nurse letting Dan trample in unexpectedly. He'd been in class when the office had called him down and told him that Serena was in labour and was free to go, so therefore, he hadn't really had time to change. His yellowish St. Jude's uniform shirt's sleeves were rolled up and prepared for this. He'd been waiting for 6 months.

"Dan. Get over here and give me your hand." She said in an angry tone. "And where the hell have you been while I've been pushing _your_ child out of my-"

"I was at school." Dan cut her off.

"So school's suddenly more important then me you self centered asshole?"

"No, no, never." He said calmly, walking toward the side of the bed. He bit his lip.

"Just give me your god damn hand." She gritted her teeth. "Preferably before I find the need to break it off of you." She lifted her head and glanced at him, showing that she was intent on being serious in this matter. Dan was hesitant at first, his hands hanging at the side, but when Serena lifted over and took his collar and dragged his face closer to him, he knew she meant business. "I'm not kidding Humphrey. I'm trying to push something out of me right now and all I'm asking for is your fucking hand. Now. GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN THING!" She shrieked and let him go. Dan fell back, immediately tossing his hand toward her.

Her fast softened immediately. "Thank you." She murmured, the doctors sharing a knowing look.

"Okay, come on Serena.. let's get this thing back on works." He coughed nervously. "I can see the head." Serena sighed with Dan, but pressed her chin against her chest, pushing as hard as her frame could master.

"Oh god," she whimpered as the 10 hit. "It hurts.. so, so much." She added, falling back against the pillows.

"One more push Serena, thats all. One more push." The doctor reminded her.

"You're doing amazing, baby." Dan reassured her, kissing her knuckles. "One more push and we have our baby." His voice was soft and comforting.

Serena lifted her hand up, tracing his jawline. "Can you do it for me?" She asked, pouting.

Dan shook his head. "One more push.. come on, I have faith in you." She nodded and sighed, pressing herself back up. Dan placed his hand on her lower back for support.

"1..2..3.." The doctor's chants seemed to take forever.

"Oh god... it hurts. Oh god. Oh god. DAN, I'm NEVER EVER having sex with you _ever_ again.. your penis got me into this and its never going to do it again!" She screamed, letting out an exasperated gasp as she felt the thing slip from her, detaching itself from its home for the last 9 months.

"Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy.. you have a little boy." Serena placed her hand over her mouth.

"Can I see him?" She whispered, her hand falling to her stomach as a reflex. The Doctor, of whom she still didn't know his name nodded.

"As soon as we weigh him and such." He said. Serena sighed happily, laying her head to the side as she waited. It was finally over. She smiled as Dan pushed her to the side, making room for him on the small twin sized bed.

"You were perfect." He said and kissed her softly. He knew how tired and exhausted she was. After all the lameeze classes he'd went to with Serena, he hoped he'd learned something.

"Here sweetie." The soft voice interrupted them. "Here's your little boy." The nurse handed the tiny infant clad in a blue beanie and blanket to Serena who immediately sat up, cradling the baby in her arms.

"Hi, Trent." She said in a soft voice. "I'm your Mommy."

----

The next day, after everything had settled down and Mommy and Daddy had had their chance to gush over their new baby, Serena was dismissed from the hospital and they were able to take the now sleeping Trent back to the loft, where they'd been staying the past few weeks, waiting for their small apartment to be finished. "He's so beautiful." She sighed, pulling the tiny blanket a little closer to the sleeping baby's chest, making sure that the cool November air wouldn't make him too cold. "Can you believe he's ours?" Her voice was hushed.

"Yeah," answered Dan, nonchalantly. "I got over that when you were screaming at me to give you my hand so you could push the thing out." He met Serena's gaze in the rear view mirror, who had her tongue stuck out playfully.

"Well, you're lucky after you didn't give me it the first time that I didn't break it." She said matter-of-factly. To this, Dan chuckled.

"Honey, I love you, but you're not _that_ strong."

"Whatever you say baby." She whispered, her attention back on Trent once more. She cooed in a soft voice as his eyes opened, revealing a soft green tint which contrasted beautifully with his chocolate brown hair. "Ooh, my little baby. You are so cute." She whispered. She was in complete awe of what had happened just mere hours before. He was such a cutie, staring up at Serena curiously as she opened her mouth and spoke to him in the same soft, motherly voice he'd heard from day one and never really understood.

"We're here," called Dan as he pulled into the parking lot, pulling into one of closest spots to the door. He didn't want Serena to have to walk that far, especially with the cold, frigid November air and her still healing body from giving birth to their child. Serena's eyes flittered to the door, then back at the baby.

"We're here," she cooed at him, reaching over to undo the belt. "This is going to be your home for a little while - long enough for those fixer people to finish _our_ apartment, kay?" She spoke to the child as if he understood every word that came out of her mouth. Dan chuckled from his position in the front of the car and slipped out, walking to the side of the car that Serena wasn't on. It was easier reach than if he were to choose the opposite side, that was for sure.

Serena sighed a bit as she opened her own door and struggled to prop herself in the right position to get out. She found it hard to move around a lot - something she hadn't really thought would happen. Dan's eyes flickered to her and he quickly dislodged Trent's carseat and darted quietly toward her. She smiled thankfully as he hoisted her to his feet, leaning back down to grab the overnight bag and tiny baby blue blanket that he'd been wrapped in. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You were amazing," he whispered back. Serena gave him a half-smile and shut the door, waiting for him to lock it before stepping away. As she heard the familiar beeping noise, she took his hand and began to walk with him, interlacing their fingers. Her head leaned against his shoulder, using him as a support.

"We're home." He whispered.

"We're home," she agreed, giving him a smile as they walked into the doors and into the start of their new life.

--

_Christmas Eve 2008_

"Dan, calm down, he's barely a month old for god's sake!" She giggled, picking Trent up from his crib. She cradled him against her chest. "He probably doesn't understand what's going on anyway." She said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but its Christmas Eve. I officially slept with you a year ago!" He said with a grin.

"Congrats." She smiled, handing him Trent. "Meet the baby that came out of us sleeping together." She smiled and ran her hand over her forehead. "I'm going for a shower, just make sure he doesn't try to gnaw at his fingers because its not good for him." She explained, leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead then Dan's lips. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I have faith in you." She giggled and hopped off into the shower.

The minute the door closed, Trent's wails started. Dan became hysterical, unable to think straight. He didn't know how Serena managed to calm him down time after time. He glanced down at his son's crying face, feeling sympathetic to whatever he wanted. This _was_ the real first time he'd ever held Trent alone, in fact. He hadn't realized how loud he was.

"Shhh, come on, Momma will be right back after her shower.." he drifted off, walking around the room, bouncing the little boy slightly in an attempt to sooth him. His crying ceased to stop. "Please Trent?" He urged.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey."_ The soft, out-of-tune voice sang from the bathroom, immediately soothing Trent. He smiled to himself and started walking around, murming the lyrics so that he remembered them exactly.

_"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you."_ He sang softly, waiting for Serena's off tune response.

"_Please don't take my sunshine away."_ Trent looked satisfied as he finally curled into a comfortable position and fell asleep. A breath of relief escaped his lips.

Twenty minutes later, Serena emerged from the shower, clad in a silk robe, her hair wrapped in a towel. She glanced around the room, no signs of Dan or Trent anywhere. She sighed and exited the doorway of their room, spotting something on the couch. She inched closer, receiving a shh from four different voices. She turned to see Erik, Rufus, Lily and Jenny sitting at the table, watching the sleeping forms of Dan and Trent. She cooed.

"How long have they been like that?" She asked softly, tightening the string around her waist.

"About twenty minutes.. Trent fell asleep after your horrible singing, surprisingly." Erik told her. Serena shot him a look.

"And Dan pretty much passed out on the couch 5 minutes later." Jenny added, giggling.

"They're so peaceful." Serena said, more to herself than them. She walked over, kissing Trent's forehead and then Dan's. "Merry Christmas Danny.. Merry Christmas Trentie."

---

_Christmas Eve 2009_

"Momma!" cried the little boy as Serena fell to the ground, Dan pushing her into a huge pile of snow. "Momma, you kay?" He asked, rushing to her side. Serena emerged from the snow, laughing up a storm.

"Yes baby." She said and crawled through the snow to where he was, bringing him down on the ground with her. As a reflex, Dan jumped toward them, pulling her fur trimmed hood over her eyes. "Ahh, Trentie, do Momma a favour and tell Daddy to let her hood go!" She pouted underneath the hood, which neither of them saw.

"Dadda.. wet gwo of Momma's hwood!" The little boy tried to pry his father's hand, but failed.

"But, I'm on your side.. you should be helping me!" He cried in frustration. Trent's green eyes stared at Dan curiously.

"But Momma wants her hwood two bwe wet gwo!" His lack of talking skills for a one year old couldn't help but make Serena laugh softly.

"Please, Dan?" She asked softly. "I'll give you a rewardddd," she dragged the last letter of reward for emphasis.

"Depends on what you're offering me, Van Der-"

"I thought when I said "I do" to you, I became a Humphrey?!" She tore his hand from her hood and glanced at Dan.

"Ohh, yeah, thats right." He smiled at her playfully. Serena shook her head and stuffed her mitten under a pile of snow, tossing it toward Dan. She giggled as it aimed perfectly onto his face. Trent gave his Momma a grin and sat in her lap, knowing that Dan wouldn't try to attack them both.

Dan's eyes narrowed at them both, almost as if he was trying to be mad, but couldn't. "Dadda, you kay?"

Dan sighed and plopped down on the ground beside him, pieces of melted snow on his face still. His arm wrapped around Serena's shoulders, pulling her closer. "Yep, I'm fine son."

"Gwood." He mumbled, curling into Serena's chest. "Momma?" He asked a few moments later. Dan removed his grip slowly, slipping out of the way so Serena didn't notice anything.

"Yeah sweety?" She whispered, kissing his head.

"I wove wou." He smiled his innocent smile up at her face, seeing Dan out of the corner of his eye. Before Serena could answer, a pile of snow was landed on her head, making her instantly shiver.

"_Dan_ Humphrey!" She squealed. "I'm so getting you. For making _me_ and _my baby_ cold and wet!" She placed Trent on the ground with a kiss on his cheek. She ran after Dan, eventually trampling him down onto the ground. She sat on his hips and giggled triumphantly. "I win!" She grinned.

"Yeah," Dan agreed. "You win."

Serena grinned, rolling off of him slowly, which caused a groan to erupt out of his lips. He swore sometimes that she just did it for spite. She smiled playfully down at him before lifting herself up to where Trent sat so innocently, unaware to his parents actions. She dropped down to pick up her little boy off the snow who immediately grabbed for a blond lock of hair, curling comfortably into her baby pink coat.

The snow began to fall, dropping to the ground, coating the ground like a blanket. A snowflake dropped on Trent's nose, his eyes immediately falling to the white object. "Momma," he whispered, smiling. "Snow." He whispered, smiling. Serena couldn't help but smile back at him, Dan walking toward them both.

"Merry Christmas, Trentie." She whispered, kissing the side of his head.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy." He whispered back. "Merry Christmas, Daddy."

"Merry Christmas, both of you." He said simply, his arm wrapping around Serena's waist.

"Cookie now?" He asked impatiently, they both laughed.

"Alright son, come on. Let's go get you a cookie before you starve." Dan started to walk, leading the way before turning back around. A snowball was shot in his face.

"This means war, _Humphrey's._" He said, darting after them both.

---

This has got to be like the sweetest thing I've wrote.

Which scares me because I usually write smut. Lol.

Review? :D


End file.
